


The daughter of Shazam

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Making friends who accepted you, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: After their parents died in a accident, their older sister takes care of them. Lizzy is a girl who doesn’t have any friends. Not until she got transported to a place where’s unknown. She saw a girl lay on a bed who gave her powers she never imagine. When she meets a group of siblings and a boy.
Relationships: Freddy - Relationship, Thaddeus Sivana/ Original Female Character





	1. Meet a strange a girl with mysterious powers

“Sara, will you take custody of your siblings?” The man said. Yes, I will, she said. Outside her siblings were waiting in the room. I can't believe she taking forever, Tim frowns.

You know why, Lisa said with a sad look. “Answer me!” Ann cried. “Why did our parents die? Why are we in the office?” The girl kept asking him about their parents. “Will you just shut up!” James barked. “And you know why our parents died?” Because they hated us. 

Never cared about us. They went to a party and never came back, he devilishly grins. That made the girl cry. “Look what you did!” Tim snarls. You made her cry for no reason, said Lisa. Only because you told her about our parents. She doesn't understand that yet. But Lisa, she kept asking me, he wines. She wanted to know. She went to calm her down. 

“You should stop man, it’s not cool! I will never go to stop Tim, he smirked. Tim got up and went up to James punching him. That made his nose bleed, he snarls at him. The two started hitting each other. Lizzy saw her two of her brothers fighting. She sighed and stared at the window. 

After their sister was done signing the papers and right after she saw her brothers were in a fight. “What is going on here?” She snapped. When the two saw their sister they stopped. But he started it, Tim scowled at his brother. Yeah, but she kept asking me, James said in annoyed tone. But you made her cry, barked. “When we get home you two are going to be in big trouble! I'm going to have a serious talk with you two!” She had firm tone. 

The two looked at each other and gave a dirty look to each other. After we got in the car. “Hey Lizzy, are you going to tell your friends what about our parents?” James smirks. “And the fight that I had with Tim too!” He laughs. “Oh, shut up James, why do you want to know about them?” She snarled.

They won't even my friends, so they set me up anyway. “What do you mean they weren't your friends?” James was confused. “Why did they set you up?” Tim asked. Why does it matter they were just set ups, she sighed and looked at the window of the car. She started to cry. “You want to know why James? Do you really want to know?” Tears steaming down on her face. They embarrassed me in front of the whole school only because I talk to my dog and animals.

Her siblings stares at her, with frown on their faces. “I'm sorry Lizzy, I had no idea they would do that to you?” Lisa frowned. “When did that happen?” She asked. I am sure that the teachers won't make that happen. She stops and looks at her with a sigh. They didn’t care…. “What are you talking about, Lizzy?” Tim asked. “So did they do something about?” James said in worried tone. I’m sure they talk to those kids who are being mean to you, Tim said.  
But the teachers are just like them, she shrugs her shoulders.

They didn’t care one single bit… She sighs. But can talk about this later because Sara and Ann are coming, said Tim.

When they get home, “Sara, can I stay home tomorrow?” Lizzy asked with soft tone. You have to go to school tomorrow, I have to go to my new job. you are not ready to stay alone yet, she frowns.

“Why don't you want to go to school?” She asked. “If something is bothering you, why don't you tell me?” She said with motherly voice. “It's ok, these nothing bothering me, she smiled. Right then, just making sure, she smiles softly. She went to unlock the door. 

Next morning...

I wake up from bed, say good morning to my dog Boss. I got ready for school. You know Boss... I'm not really excited to school. They are only going to make fun of me, she sighs. He put his head on her lap. She pets him. “You know Boss, I’m that brave… Because I’m scared.” She closed her eyes tight.

But today it will be better… Hopefully, she frowns.. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. “Good morning Lizzy, how do you sleep?” Sara grins at her. “Fine, Sara, she smiles at her. 

“Hey, Tim, are you going tell your fake girlfriend what happened to our parents?” James said in a laugh. “Why don't you shut up for once awhile!” He snaps at him. “Why don't you?” He smirk. “When are you going to stop fighting?” Lisa said. “Why are they fighting?” Ann asked curiously.

“That’s not nice, because they are idiots, Ann.” She told her. I laughed when she heard that. Oh be quiet Lizzy, they both said. She took out his tongue. After breakfast, we went to school. Few hours later... It was lunch already. I always sat by myself. No one wants to sit next her, due to the fact she’s a freak and weird to the kids in her school.

After school…

“Lisa, by the way, where is Lizzy?” Sara asked curiously. “Don’t know where she is!” There siblings smiles nervously. I hope she’s okay, she frowns. Meanwhile she was walking to the forest. “Wolfie, where are you?” She calls his name. I have good food for you. 

He didn't come…. “I wonder where he is?” She friends. “Hey look, it’s werido!” They laughed. She began to panic, runs as fast as she could. She found an abandoned house. She locked the door. 

Runs upstairs and she almost trips on it. By using her flashlight on her phone to guide her though the house. Finally she found a room to hide in, she closed the door and locked it. When she saw weird flashing outside of the door and weird symbols that appeared on her phone. Then the windows turned frozed after it stopped. 

I opened the door and went downstairs to look around then I went outside. The abandoned forest was fill of over grown plants and weeds. She heard a person breathing. “Who's there?” She calls out for that person.

I saw a girl laying down on a bed surrounded by flowers. “Who are you?” she asked. “Where am I?” she asks again. You’re are in a place where it is unknown and my name is Stardust. The daughter of Shazam. “W-what?” She was confused. “What do you mean in nowhere?” She was in awe. I chose you to be my champion, she says quietly. Slowly, she got from the bed to reach her staff. “What do you mean your champion?” She frown. I see a great future ahead of you. 

You have a kind heart and you care about everyone around like family. My animal friends died and my family dead except for my father. “Will you take my powers?” She asked. I just stared at her. I was all alone for a thousand years and I can't bear it anymore. She frowns and nods. Yes, I will take your powers for your freedom, she smiles. Grab on to my staff.

The girl smiled. Say My Name. Stardust she said it out loud. Now you will have the powers of nature... 

Animal morphing has the power to change into different animals. Zoolingualism, you can speak to and understand animal language. Fire generation can turn on a human torch. Water bending, leafspeak, cryokinesis and controlling the elements. Last but least precognition can see into the future. She turned in dust. Thank you, she disappeared.


	2. New powers and Summer vacation

“ _Was that a dream or real_?” She frowns. As she walks to the mirror and sees herself as grown woman. A light bolt in the middle of blue violet dress, she smirks. But then she heard the kids breaking down the door, she beings to panic but gets a vision of turning into a bear and scaring them off. 

She smirks, turns into a bear and runs to the door. “ **RAWRR**!” The two boys screamed and runs out of there pretty fast. She turned back into her normal self, laughs hard. She running on her way home. “Thank you for the food sister.” The mystery voice said. She jerks towards the voice, _no one was there_. She had a chill down her spine. She made it home safely without any problems. The door opens pretty quickly. It was a man… That man was evil or was he? It’s like he’s with my sister? DID he kill some people? She frowns without knowing why or who’s this man is. “LIZZY!” Her sister running to her. 

The grown young lady, checks her and hugs her. She snaps out of the thought, nods at her. Sara I’m fine, I was just late walking back from the duck pond. Sara smiles at her and hugs her tightly. 

Thaddeus, honey this is my other sister Lizzy, Sara smiles. The man stares at her, he noticed her staring at him early but doesn’t say anything. It’s to meet you… M-Mr.Thaddeus, she shook his hand. Lizzy, I’m going to be away so Lisa in charge while in gone, ok. As she left, Lizzy sees something weird.

She saw her sister crying because of something but what? She paused for seconds but stops. She walks over to Lisa and her other siblings. “Hey guess what, Lizzy?” Her sister said, Lizzy smiles and nods. “I Got MY DRIVERS LICENSE!” She screams in excitement. 

She smirks because she probably gonna to the store or pet store too. “Lisa, can we go to the store buy some candy ?” Lizzy asked her and she said yes. At the store, Lizzy got her favorite candy which is Hershey’s, cookies n cream too, MMs, KitKat, pokeys and Oreos. And the two boys got skittles even the sour ones. And Ann? She just got gummies. In the car, Lizzy listens to her pop music then switches to her dance music. “Hey, Lisa, can we have pizza tonight for dinner?” James asked, Lisa agrees with him. 

Back at the house, they ordered big pepperoni pizza with some hot wings too. 

At dinner, Lizzy laughs as her brother said something stupid. Then the dog puts his paw on her lap. (“Hey, Liz, can I have some of that pizza?”) The Boxer said. She didn’t at hear him yet. 

(“Liz, That pizza looks so damn good!”) He said (Liz, I know you can see me, Sport the Boxer.) As soon she heard him say his name. She spits out the soda and turns the dog with a shock on her face.

“THE DOG JUST TALKED!?” She yelled and spooked too. Tim and James looked at other, they laughed. Lisa snaps at the two laughing boys. Lizzy, the dog didn’t talk but seriously you didn’t have to spat on the table, Lisa said. 

Lizzy stops and nods at her older sister. After dinner they went bed. She puts on her panda onesie and went to sleep. The next day was the weekend. (“Good morning Liz!”) He said while he was licking her face. She heard him and was about to scream but didn’t. (Hey, don’t be scared it’s me you’re BFF. “Plus you don’t want to wake up everyone in the house now do you?”) He said, she nods. Sport…. How are you… “Talking?” She frowns. (I don’t know.) He frowns. She paused to think. But remembers about the new powers she has. 

I guess it probably the new powers. She puzzles but smirks. (Liz, I saw poodle she was cutest thing I ever seen.) He wags his tail, Lizzy laughs. Monday is summer vacation, she frowns. (Liz, I want to go on a walk. Just me and you.) Lizzy nods. Puts on her Lakers Jersey, ruffled shorts and runs out the room. 

“Good morning guys!” She said with a smile. The Boxer barks at the guy walking by the house. Tim and Jaden were playing Nintendo Switch. Lisa was making chocolate chip pancakes and waffles. 

“How did you sleep, Lizzy?” Her sister asked. Good, she smirked. Ann coming running to Sport and hugs him, he licks her face. Lizzy walks to her two brothers and watching them play. 

“BREAKFAST IS READY!” Lisa said. They ate breakfast, after breakfast Lizzy and Sport went for a walk to the downtown. (“Hey, Lizzy do you have money?”) He asked. Yes, I do because remember my parents gave us debit cards. He nods at her. 

(“Can we go to Petsmart?”) He asks again, she said yes. In Petsmart, they went to get dog treats. Some Milk-bones treats, toys and other treats. Lizzy puzzle as she carries the bags of things back home. 

They decided not to go to downtown. At home, Sport was juicing on that beef jerky. Lizzy was outside playing basketball until a wolf came. “Wolfie…?” The wolf comes near her and sits there. (Thank for the meat, my sister.) Lizzy smiles at him but frowns as he came all way from forest. “You should go back before anyone sees you!” The wolf laughs but sighs. 

He said bye and runs off back to the woods. 

She went back inside the house, washed her hand and went to play with James. 

Lisa is bring Italian food. 

“SWEET!” Lizzy and James fist bump.

“Lizzy, what do you think of Sara new boyfriend?” James smirked. She laughs. “He looks like a grampa to me!” She laughs. “Or her dad too!” Tim laughs. The three were laughing. 

Lizzy went to her room and try out her new powers until James fells in her room. “YOU JUST TUR… She turns back into herself again and covers her mouth. “Please don’t say a word.” She said. I know you, can keep a secret, he nods

To be continued 


End file.
